Show Some Emotion Sesshomaru!
by BloodSisters66
Summary: What happens one day after Sesshomaru saves Rin and ends up paying a price? Find out! RXS One Shot, with Planed sequeal... PLZ R&R!


_**Show some Emotion Sesshomaru!**_

_**1 shot **_

_**Sequel pending**_

_**BloodSisters66**_

--

She stumbled blindly into the forest, following his trail, that crimson trail. She had been looking for hours it seemed, trying to find him before he killed himself from lack of blood. A tree branch whipped her in the face and she whimpered, but carried on.

16 years she had stayed by his side, what was she now? 26, that sounds about right. That damn toad long gone. What had happened to him? He just left one day, saying it wasn't his place. Oh well, his problem.

She saw the blood puddles as the seemed to increase every 5 feet. This was bad.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She heard a low growl.

'I need to find him!" she frantically thought as brown hair whipped around her.

FINNALLY! She saw him as he started to stagger from loss of blood.

"Se-Sesshomaru-Sama." She quietly said.

He halted and looked behind himself as she could of sworn she saw him smile as he whispered, "Rin." And then promptly fell.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin rushed to his side, pulling him to her chest as she sobbed in relief. _'I found you. Thank Kami.' _Rin whimpered as he pushed away.

"Sesshomaru-Sama?" She reached out for him, but he scooted further away.

"Don't." He tucked his head into his knees.

"Wha'?" Rin made her way to him, ignoring his light growl.

"I said Don't!" His voice was raspy.

"Don't what?" Rin sat next to him, even though his growl grew louder.

"Don't come near me. I don't know myself now. Not in this state." He turned away from her, trying to keep body contact to the limit.

"In this… state?" Rin questioned, not fully understanding what was happening. "Sesshomaru?" she reached out to touch him as he pushed her away.

"Touch me and you'll get hurt!" He said in a firm loud voice, Rin automatically withdrew her hand. Sesshomaru NEVER yelled at her let alone push her away. She whimpered.

She finally grew enough courage to say something, "Sesshomaru what's the matter, this makes NO sense!" She then touched his shoulder wincing as he growled warningly. She then said softly, "Please, Lord Sesshomaru, what happened."

"Don't Rin!" Rin then grabbed his other shoulder making him face her.

"Please… I… want to know." She hugged him as he wanted to pull her off of him, but couldn't.

"Rin…I don't want to hurt you. Please, leave." He tried to pull away fro her, but she stayed put, holding him firmly.

"Just tell me." Her voice was muffled due to the fact her head was buried in his shoulder.

"Can you wait a week? Please Rin, I don't want to do something we both regret." Then it clicked in her head, either it was mating season, or one of them was in heat.

"Is it _that_?" He nodded at her and she smiled. So he didn't hate her. "Do tell me Lord Sesshomaru," She looked him strait in the eye, "What would I have regretted?"

Bewilderment glazed over his molten amber eyes. She knew what he didn't want to do?

"What would you regret?" He growled at her cocky smile, she had a power over him here.

"I asked you first. What do you think I would have regretted?" Her face glared at him.

"Me." His head dropped, and looked any where but her.

"Now who told you that non-sense?" She grabbed his chin and turned him towards her. "Well? I'm waiting."

"Myself, I'll say it simply; I'm a demon, and humans HATE demons, as do demons hate humans." He said in a matter-Oh-Factly way.

"Do… you hate me?" Rin said as she had watery eyes as Sesshomaru was coming up with an idea frantically. He NEVER made her cry! He killed anyone or thing that MADE her cry, SHIT!

"Of… course not."

"Then what DO you think of me?" Rin asked.

"…"

"SEE YOU HATE MMMEEEEEE!" Rin then started crying.

"N-NO I DON'T LO- LIKE YOU! As a daughter."

"D… Daughter?" Rin looked overly annoyed.

"That's the kind of relationship you want right?"

"Sesho-Shomaru-Sama… YOU BAKA! OF COURSE I DON'T WANT THAT KIND OF REALATIONSHIP BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I'M JUST SAYING THIS FUCKIN BULLSHIT TO MAKE YOOUU HAPPY!"

"DO I LOOK HAPPY TO YOU? Wait… what relationship DO you think of us as?"

"Uh…" Sesshomaru scratched his head HE was actually puzzled. "Whatever relationship you want."

"I don't think you could handle it, bub." Rin snapped between chocked sobs.

"I've handled _you_ for the past 16 years, please tell me what I can't handle?"

She got right in his face, her nose almost touching his. "Us." Her lips brushed against his in a sweet, chaste kiss. "Can you handle that?"

Sesshomaru felt his demon instincts trying to get the better of him, pushing him, taunting him, whispering things that should never be said about the young woman in front of him.

"Stop. I can't do this, not now." He stood up and started to walk, but didn't get more than 5-6 feet, blood seeping from his one arm.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin was at his side before he could fall, letting his bloody arm rest over her shoulder.

She let him rest against a tree with odd roots, they formed almost a bowl, the sides going up a foot or two, but the roots disappeared into the Earth.

"EH?" Rin questioned.

"SHIT!" Sesshomaru cursed allowed, "We need to get out of here, with my arm injured I can't defend you." Rin nodded in understanding. She helped him up as he started to walk again.

"What's the matter?" Rin questioned.

"A powerful demon is coming."

"DEMON?"

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"what!"

"If you don't shut up, the demon will know our location."

"Oh! Where will we go?"

"Springs" Sesshomaru responded

"Springs?" Rin questioned.

"It will hide our scents."

They walked in silence most of the way, but Sesshomaru kept giving her passing glances. It was un-nerving. "What?" She growled out, angered from their earlier conversation.

"I can handle it."

"Handle what?" She was tempted to ignore him.

"Us." Rin gasped out lightly, a blush covering her face.

They soon neared a springs.

"What now?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru pushed her in as he jumped in as well.

"We wait."

"Oh joy." Rin went under water up to her nose and sat on a rock that was below the surface. She blew bubbles.

"What's up your tight little ass?" Sesshomaru grumbled, the warm water creating a blush on them both.

"You." Rin hissed out, sticking her tongue out as well.

"You wish." Rin gaped at him. He said what?

"What ever." She turned around on her seat.

She was driving him over the edge, that dark blue kimono clung to her chest and upper torso. He didn't really care about the upper torso, just the chest.

He whined at her. His eyes glaring at her.

"What!" He remained emotionless. "SHOW SOME EMOTION SESSHOMARU!" (A/N-I say that to my friend who hates anime . )

"Okay." He was in front of her before she could squeak, "You asked for it." He crashed his lips against hers, a fire burning between them. He caressed her sakura lips with his dog like tongue and she giggled. She let him slip his tongue into her mouth and she felt it brush against her own. She whimpered when he pulled away. "Is that enough emotion for you?"

"MmmHmm." She nodded and he hugged her gently.

"I love you." His voice was soft in her ear, and she gasped.

"Really?"

He nodded and she hugged him tightly, the water splashing. "I loved you since god-knows when!" He kissed her cheek lightly.

"Good."

Owarii

Audience-THAT'S IT! O.o . GAH!

Us-THERE MAY BE A SEQUEAL IF YOU WANT!

Audience-YEAH WRITE MORE!

Me-And if Jaime's a good little kiddy she writes a lemon.

Audience-BE A GOOD LITTLE KIDDY! . 

Me-Write a review to write a sequel! So… REVVVIIIIEEEEWWW!


End file.
